nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights
Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights is a third-person platformer game with action elements that was developed by Heavy Iron Studios and published by THQ for the Nintendo Gamecube. The game was first released on May 20, 2002 in North America and was released later that year in PAL regions. It is the first Scooby-Doo! video game title to come to sixth generation consoles. The game became a Greatest Hits title in 2003. The game had a follow up titled Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem. The game puts players in the control of Scooby-Doo in a story that revolves around him searching for the rest of the gang around a haunted mansion after they're kidnapped by an eccentric villain. The game has twelve areas, ranging from graveyards and secret labs to fishing villages and haunted mazes. Plot The gang heads to Mystic Manor to visit Daphne's cousin. After the gang is kidnapped by a evil villain called the Mastermind, Scooby has to travel throughout the different areas to save the Gang and solve the mystery. But it might be difficult since all of Mystery Inc's old foes are wandering all over the place. So now Scooby needs to find a way to solve the mystery and stop all of the monsters. Gameplay Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights is primarily a third-person game with action elements. The player controls the title character Scooby-Doo. The main goal of the game is to hunt for the gang after they go missing at the mysterious Mystic Manor. Scooby has several abilities in the game and can also use several different inventions used for platforming and combat. The game allows you to run, jump, ground-stomp, ram into enemies, etc. Easter Eggs that players can obtain, called "Monster Tokens" are large circles that have a picture of a Scooby-Doo! villain on them; when the player collects the token, the villain will be able to be viewed in a room in Mystic Manor, where trivia about the bad guy is given. Another character in the game known as The Professor has also scattered "inventions" throughout the terrain of the game, that can aid Scooby. Once they are collected the player can go back to a certain area that was not able to be entered before the invention was obtained. There are "warp gates", which are machines that teleport Scooby from check point to check point. The Boss fights consist of major Scooby-Doo! Villains, such as Redbeard or the Black Knight. Various secret passages which act as short cuts are scattered throughout the game, as well as trap doors. Outside levels also have various obstacles, such as moving platforms and mud-slides. Also staying true to the Scooby-Doo fashion, Scooby must also collect all of the "Scooby Snack" treats scattered throughout the game in order to open "snack gates" that open almost every door. Although its optional to collect all of the snacks, bonus content is unlocked if the player does so. As the game progresses the Snack Gates demand more Scooby Snacks. The voice acting is complemented by sound effects taken straight from the cartoon, including a laugh track that reacts to Scooby's onscreen actions. There are also Holiday easter eggs programmed into the game. When the game is played on certain days of the year, special decorations will appear in front of the Manor. For instance, on Christmas, it will be snowing, and on Halloween bats appear above the doors and windows. New Years, Saint Patrick's Day, Valentines Day and Fourth of July are other holidays that have special surprises as well. Synopsis Setting Recreating the classic Scooby-Doo formula, a ghost/monster is terrorizing the locals of a town with Scooby and the gang being called away to solve a mystery. An eccentric villain known as "The Mastermind" kidnaps the gang, and Scooby must venture through Graveyards, Lighthouses, and secret passages in an effort to solve the mystery and find his friends. The game is mainly set inside a large mansion known as "Mystic Manor". The manor has dozens of rooms and floors, from the secret laboratory in the basement to the haunted attic. The game is set during the late hours of the night. When it is time to venture outside of the Manor, players can explore the vast Graveyard section as well as the Sea Pier section. Each section has its own settings, such as Fishing Factories and Haunted Crypts. Videos Category:2002 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:TV-based games Category:Platformer games Category:Heavy Iron Studios games Category:Games published by THQ Category:Licensed games